


Liatris

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [3]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Aliens, Autistic Character (s), Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Original Male Character (s) - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad and Nigel spend some time on a flower-covered planet.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson, Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson & Original Character(s)
Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942
Kudos: 2
Collections: Operation Friend





	Liatris

**Author's Note:**

> -The Alternate Universe idea for this fic:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/TheEmperorsNewGroove  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/TheEmperorsNewSchool
> 
> Relevant link:  
> https://www.atozflowers.com/flower/liatris/

_[Scene: a small meadow on Floratopia. Nigel is sitting on the grass and admiring the scenery from on top of a hill as Numbuh Pi hovers (sits?) next to him. The scenery below the hill consists of several medium sized ponds (which all have stone walkways and flowers of various types surrounding them) and a few cherry blossom trees (which are sitting on each corner of the ponds). Chad is seen happily walking through the gardens]_

**Nigel:** [amazed] Wow...your home planet is beautiful, Numbuh Pi...

 **Pi:** [elated] Oh! Thank you very much, Numbuh One! I am so very glad that you are interested in my home planet! [speaking very quickly] You see, we all live in flowers or mushrooms, our diet consists of fruit and nectar, we use pollen for currency and for medicine--

 **Nigel:** [gesturing for Pi to stop talking] I get it, I get it! [chuckling awkwardly] Ah, sorry, Numbuh Pi, but you talk too quickly for me to understand you...

 **Pi:** [rubbing his hands out of guilt] Oh, I am so terribly sorry, Numbuh One! Is there any way I can make it up to you?

 **Nigel:** [gently] No, please don’t apologize. You must love your planet a lot if you want to say so much about it. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with talking about topics that you like, but you must let the other...um, person have a chance to talk, alright?

 **Pi:** [cheerfully raising his hands] Oh, I see, I see! Thank you for informing me, Numbuh One!

 **Nigel:** It was no trouble.

 **Pi:** [curiously] Ah, Numbuh One...since I have told you about _my_ planet, why don’t you tell me about _your_ planet, hmm?

 **Nigel:** Alright. [twiddling his fingers awkwardly] Um, you see, on Earth...we humans use flowers as gifts--

 **Pi:** [genuinely intrigued/elated] Oh, how fascinating! Please do go on!

 **Nigel:** [relieved] Alright. Um, on Earth, we believe that flowers have, um, special meanings. Um, for example...sunflowers represent adoration and warmth, daffodils represent new beginnings, and so on.

 **Pi:** Ah, how wonderful! I will be sure to tell my friends and family about this new information! Please keep telling me more about Earth’s flower symbolism!

 **Nigel:** Very well--

 **Chad:** [walking up to Nigel and Pi] Hey, some exposition for me, kid.

 **Pi:** Ah, Chad! Did you enjoy your walk through the flower gardens?

 **Chad** : [warmly] Yeah. This place is something else entirely, Numbuh Pi. Thanks for inviting us here.

 **Pi:** [bashfully] Oh, no, no! Thank _you_ for visiting our lovely planet!

 **Chad:** Right, right...[clearing his throat] So anyway, you two were talking about what certain flowers symbolize?

 **Nigel/Pi:** Yes...? / Of course!

 **Chad:** [blushing] Um, well...there’s this one flower – a liatris – it’s, um, also known as a blazing star flower, and, um...

 **Pi:** [whispering to Nigel] Numbuh One? Why is your friend so hesitant to talk about the liatris...?

 **Nigel:** [whispering to Pi] I’m not sure...

 **Chad:** [twiddling his fingers] Um, if I were allowed to pick flowers here, then, um, I would get you a big bouquet of liatris flowers, Nigel. Do you, uh, know what they symbolize...?

 **Nigel:** No...? Could you tell me, please...?

 **Chad:** Um, they can represent joy, or, um, an apology...[toeing at the ground]...just think about it for a bit, okay?

 **Nigel:** Um, Chad, why would...[he realizes what Chad is talking about]...oh. _Oh_! [slowly standing up] I...I understand what you mean, Chad. [pulling Chad into a gentle hug] Thank you very much.

 **Pi:** [sadly/seriously] Oh? Did Chad...do something to hurt you, Numbuh One?

 **Nigel:** [to Pi] Well, yes, but Chad has been showing signs of wanting to change himself for the better. And I really appreciate that. [squeezing Chad] He may be very hotheaded and egotistical, but his loyalty is seriously something to be admired.

 **Chad:** You...you really think so?

 **Nigel:** [cuddling up to Chad’s chest] I know so, Chad. You’re a wonderful person, and I’m glad to have met you.

_[Chad slowly yet happily returns the hug. He then gently pats Nigel's back]_

**Pi:** [nervously] Um, should I leave you two alone...? Do you two--

 **Nigel:** [softly] No, Numbuh Pi. You _need_ to see this. This is just one example of how humans use flowers to communicate. And this flower communication is just one thing that makes humans really great.

 **Chad/** **Pi:** [tearing up] Ah, you are so lovely...

End

**Author's Note:**

> -I didn't really intend for the Galactic Kids Next Door operatives to be autistic coded. But I guess that's what happens when you're autistic yourself; you subconsciously give fictional characters autistic traits.
> 
> It's not just the Galactic operatives who are autistic coded, though; both Nigel and Chad ended up with autistic traits, too (example: Chad's affectionate behaviour toward Nigel, and Nigel's workaholic behaviour which could be seen as him not knowing when to give himself a rest).
> 
> This sort of thing happened with Rebecca Sugar, too. She felt like an alien because she didn't trust herself to say the "right" things, and she doesn't consider the Gems to be neurotypical.  
> *Link contains spoilers*  
> https://www.cbr.com/rebecca-sugar-interview-on-the-end-of-steven-universe/
> 
> -Details about Numbuh Pi:  
> \-->Appearance wise, he is based on Ribombee and Butterfree.  
> \-->Personality wise, he acts exactly like Colias Palaeno (Ace Attorney Investigation 1).


End file.
